Conventional microphone technologies can increase an acoustic overload point of a differential silicon microphone by increasing power supplied to such microphone—resulting in excessive supply current and increased die size. In this regard, conventional microphone technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.